DRAGON AGE AFTER ORIGINS
by FrogManGuy
Summary: AFter end Of Dragon Age New stor is tell about man who was not in orginal.


DRAGON AGE; AFFTER ORGINS

SSPOILER ALRT;  
do ont read this story if yous hav not no that Grey Warden has die while story mod has going on at end part do not red this

CHAPTER 1; END IS JUST BEGGINING after Grey Warden has die we learned that has an brothwer other that dont know about not one from before time his is name Stan Warden an he is strong but not like strong like Grey but still bet than Aillstar from the camp at beggening which call is ostamagar Stan learned about archdamon die with fight of brothers and then says "demon you are die and so i not fight r you but i nowd you have brother two like me but stronger than you and i am weaker than me bro who dei so i must find weaknes to you now"  
so then Stan Warden ran to find weakness which is he was by ailstar that Wad armor man now weaknes s so he ran to find wad who was is in big citys town that was denerm

CHAPTER 2; WADEN MEETS WADE And then warden meet wade but wad was not able to talk because other Man In Store said "I nows you are man are Grey Wardens brothers and he is not aloud so you maybe cant either".  
then Stan Warden sad "np I have talk wad cause he knows weakness of RANDAL DEMON the brothers of Arch Demon who bro man die wilew killed"  
then Man In Store said to Stan Warden "pkay but only cause i will not make monee if Randal Demon is killed world so go speak Wad now brother Warden;.  
so then Stan Warden go talk to Wad who sad "World will die if you does nopt killed Randal Demon so I tell you secre t to killhe you must take this sard and us to kill the demon who is named Randal Demon now go now fight him now go yes".  
then Stan Warden sid to him Wad "Yes Wad I go now fight big demon number 2 with sard but first I need crew peoples so I get them nohe said to Wad".

CHAPTER 3; HE GET CREWS AND BROS NOW SO HE CN GO TO FIHT THE ARCH DEMNS BRO RANDL Stan Warden then went hard to find crew now who was in camp and said "Crew Guys we must go too kill d the demon".  
Crew Guys said back together as one all "demon es die stupid"..  
then Stan Warden sad "no not Arch Demon but his number 2 the other big demon who is Randal Demon man name"  
"Waaaaaat".  
said Ailstar "there i s anthor demon like before time where Grey Warden deed to ill him but he live by maked brother be bad demon guy".  
Stan Warden said bak "not like befor he better than frost demon because he is stranger and stuff and we must use this sword sard to killed him yes".  
then Bard girl said "I loover Grey Warden so I fight now to protect he".  
then rest of Crew Guys said "we top shall fight now and kill demon 2 Randal Demon".

CHAPTER 3; THE STAN WARDEN AND HE BORS AND FRENDS GO TO FINED DEMON AND HAVE TO KILL THE OTHER BAD MANS Stan Warden and Crew Guys were want to find bad demon RAndal Demon but the confosed cus the didnt now where he was being alive "hey ailstar you help my Brother to fine Arch Demon and need help of you to find the other Randal Demon".  
then Aisltar "yes we find him by go to the places were people were The King Guy was die now cus there are now some people ho live at the place ther becase it is nice now went the Bad Spawns are not there so the do not die".  
okay said sTan Warden "Stan Warden the place is at the map bottom which now is dark cause demon is bading it so bad but we go very fast ther now the people think that saef at place case Arch Demon has die which make it not bad we need to save the peopel yes".  
"you ar right we shold hury fast there so go now".  
so Stan Warden and Crew Guys went do and to the place but had stop to trade stuffs they got from Random Encounter Fight wtih the Bad Sawn who they fight and made then scared cause pepole at the place they go were dangerd by the Bad Spawn to so they gtraid stuffs with dwarf man wo went to the camp they made so sleep time and they got yes so they cold get good stuffs from the Dwarf Guy there Ailstar was happy then case he knowed that place name they need to go was called otsamagar so the Dwarf Guy was had map to the place they lost theyrs so they get Dwarf Guys map he made for them to buy and they go ther e.

CHAPTER 4; THE FIGHT Stan Warden and Crew Guys then ran but it was a long drivewhich took many decades to fight demon who was at ostamagar where the tower had light by brother in before time where he was not dead.  
then Stan WArden and his Crew Guys were sad now cus they saw the dead people were now again and they tears Randal Demon saw Stan Warden and Crew Guys and sadi to them "Stan Warden you cannot deft me for iam stronger brother than and he kill Grey Warden HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH".  
then Stab Warden held up sard and said "look I you weakness to kill you now Randal Demon it was gived to me by friend of brothers WAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
Randal Demon looked at sard and said "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how did Wad know may weakness only sard can kill me he said as he screamed"  
so now Stan Wardne and Crew Guys together as a grop ran and started atacking Randal Demon who was strong in fight Elf Man die but everyone else live because Stan Warden saved them all by 2 killed Randal Demon with sard and then Randal Demon he said Stan Warden who was not die but is a live so he can fight more if he need to "Rar ahh blah cluck herk raahh other death sounds too as he die".  
then Stan Warden and Crew Guys where heros except Elf Man who is dead and Stan Warden said "W save world now and we are heros and all the ladies will like us except for Sad Girl Witch ho is not man and does not like girls YEAH".  
and then Stan Warden and Crew Guys went to get Ladies end maybe or not.

as the Crew Guys left to happy and ladies they didnt see the Randal Demons move a little but he move and when they left he was angry yes and sad "NO STAN WARDN YOU CANT HAVE TO BE HApPY LIVE CAUSE I LIEV TO KILL YOU NOW FOR STOPPING PLAN TO BLIGT THE WORLD AND MAKE MY HAPPY BY KILLING GREY WARDEN SO I CAN MAKE DEAD GOST HAPPY SO I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU NOW YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
and then Randal Demn was fly to be in sky so he go and end.


End file.
